


Pep talk

by Bdonna



Series: Shop Talk [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of consoling from a different kind of source for somebody completely unsuspected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #1 'pilot'

**Pep talk**

by Belladonna

 

 

"It’s a shame what they did to that car."

-"Not again."

"Seriously, it should be illegal to do that..."

-"It is."

"…to such a beauty. It never hurt anybody to deserve such a horrible fate."

-"Except the eyes if you looked at it."

"Hey! And that’s still no reason to blow it up!"

-"Poor baby."

"You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?"

-"What? I’d never…"

"You really suck at this pep talk thing you know?"

-"Well, you have to see it from the positive side, Red. It could’ve been you they were shooting at and not that other innocent Torino."


End file.
